


In the Captain's Chair

by JanewaysEngineer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: B'Elanna is in Charge, Command of Voyager, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Multi, POV, Romance, Season6Episode15, The Captain and her Chief Engineer, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewaysEngineer/pseuds/JanewaysEngineer
Summary: B’Elanna’s first time in Command of Voyager. Sitting in the Captain's Command Chair.
Relationships: Established Janeway/Torres, Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. The Duty Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This is based this photo: https://imgur.com/DuaV7se from Star Trek: Voyager: Season 6, Episode 15: Tsunkatse, the first time we see B’Elanna in command of Voyager. 
> 
> I would like to believe this isn’t the first time she is in command of Voyager.
> 
> MagdaleneJaneway had some influence on this story. Thank you for being willing to always read and edit my stuff. :) 
> 
> Reference to one of my other stories: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448918/chapters/67103113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Kathryn/B'Elanna fluff as B'Elanna gets her duty assignment for the Bridge.

Chapter 1: The Duty Assignment  
B'Elanna's POV

I stretched out on my stomach across the bed I shared with Voyager’s Captain, Kathryn Janeway. I was watching the beautiful woman pack a travel bag for an away mission with a soft pout. This wasn’t the first away mission either of us had been on, but it was the first time we would be apart for a few days. Kathryn was going to visit a nearby system while Voyager orbited a planet and took some shore leave.

“What is it, love?” Kathryn asked as she caught my gaze.

“I am going to miss you, my Captain,” I reply quietly.

That beautiful crooked smile appeared on her face at my words. I swooned, unable to believe this woman was mine. We had been together almost a year. She had helped me, on a professional and friendship level, after my suicide attempt and along the path of my recovery, feelings had developed. Neither of us had wanted to jump into a relationship when I was still struggling. A year later, and I was the healthiest I had been in a very long time. I think I had been struggling with depression for a long time.

I watched Kathryn approach me and lean down to cup my cheeks, “I will miss you too, ‘Lanna,” she said, pressing a kiss to my lips. I raised up and moved my hand up the Captain’s jacket, pulling her closer to me. She parted from our kiss with a breathy whimper, “Oh, darling, I need to finish getting ready. My shuttle is leaving in 20 minutes.”

I give her another pout. She just flashes me that beautiful smile. ‘ _ Kahless, I love this woman with all my heart _ ,” I think as she goes back to packing. I was about to say something when I heard the PADD on the bedside table go off and immediately reach for it. It was the Shore Leave and Duty rotation, something I was waiting for. I rose up to my knees in shock, “What the hell?!” I exclaimed, staring at the PADD in slight disbelief. 

“What is it, baby?” Kathryn took the PADD from my hand when I didn’t answer Kathryn’s blue eyes immediately spotted what had caused her lover to freak out. “You are assigned Bridge duty, what’s wrong with that? You’ve been assigned to the bridge multiple times.”

“But never in command…” I say, staring at her. The look on my Captain’s face told me she was unphased by my words. It annoys me for a second. “I’ve never been left in command of Voyager for an entire shift.”

“Ah,” Kathryn says, setting the PADD down before resting her hands on my shoulders. She squeezes them, “You are in command of one of the most important departments on Voyager, why would this be any different?”

I stare into my lover’s eyes as the question leaves me silent. “Because it’s _ your _ chair I’ll be sitting in.” I want to slap my palm to my forehead at how stupid those words sounded coming out of my mouth. “I don’t think I have what it takes to be in command of the entire ship.”

Kathryn smiled at me, her hands traveling from my shoulders to my cheeks as she leaned in to kiss me. “My love, you have grown into an exemplary officer. You have a command presence that you can’t replicate. I have seen you step up multiple times, take charge of Engineering and put this ship back together. You have a command presence, baby. I have confidence in your ability to command in Engineering and on the Bridge.”

I am speechless at the sweet words. Kathryn always knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. “I won’t let you down, Captain.” I smile at my lover as I give her another kiss, my arms wrapping around her shoulders. “I wish you had more time... I’d love to command you.” I purr in her ear before nipping at the soft skin of her neck, smiling when I hear her moan in a response.

“Mmm, I’ll have something to look forward to when I return, Lieutenant,” she winks at me and we share another kiss before she finishes packing before I am walking with her to the shuttle bay.

“I love you, Kathryn,” I say as we reach the doors of the shuttle bay.

“I love you too, ‘Lanna,” Kathryn replies, squeezing my hand. We shared one more kiss before I let her enter the shuttle bay. Kathryn used to be a stickler for no public displays of affection, but as we grew closer, she has relaxed, a small kiss here or there, some hand holding. She had been afraid of what the crew would think. However, the crew was supportive and seemed to appreciate seeing us interact as a couple.

I watch the shuttle bay doors close and return to the shared Captain’s quarters. It always feels so empty without Kathryn. I change clothes, deciding to go to the holodeck while I mentally prepare to command Voyager. Even if it is just while we orbit a planet, it still feels like a big deal. I’ve learned you never know what will happen in the Delta Quadrant.


	2. Bridge Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'Elanna sits in the big chair!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So after reading on Memory Alpha, Torres was in command during The 37’s episode. It was brief. 
> 
> From Memory Alpha: This episode marks one of the rare occasions where Torres is left in command of Voyager and the only time she sits in the captain's chair. Torres was briefly seen in command of the bridge during "The 37's" when all the other senior officers were on the planet's surface.  
> https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/wiki/Tsunkatse_(episode)
> 
> That being said, I want to at least acknowledge that this is Torres being in command a full shift. It will follow the Tsunkatse episode.

B'Elanna's POV: Bridge Duty

It was time for the Alpha Shift, my day on the bridge. I felt nervous. Almost as nervous as the first day I walked into Engineering after my promotion to Chief Engineer. I have lost count how many times I’ve worked on the bridge, lending my assistance during those ‘crunch time’ moments, but this was different. It felt different. This was everyone looking to me for leadership. I prayed to Kahless nothing would go wrong while the rest of the crew were on the planet, enjoying the Tsunkatse matches. I was bitter about missing them, and knew Chakotay pulled this delegation of command on purpose. I shouldn’t have opened my big mouth and suggested he delegate.

Stepping on to the bridge, it felt foreign all of the sudden. I walked past the tactical station and was on automatic pilot to go to the Engineering station. That wasn’t where I was sitting though. My dark eyes land on the Captain’s Command Chair. _ Kathryn’s _ chair. I step up to the command deck and look around at the junior officers, getting settled into their shift. A few of them looked at me questioningly. Could they sense my unease? I shrug it off and finally move to sit down in the big chair. I couldn't resist moving my hands over the arms of the chair my lover occupied. It was comfortable. 

As I sat there, taking in the bridge from this vantage point, soaking up the feel of sitting in the Captain’s chair. All I could think to myself was ‘ _ What would Captain Kathryn Janeway do?’,  _ as if my captain was an invincible superhero from one of those ridiculous comic books Tom always tried to impress upon me. Secretly though, there were many times I thought Kathryn was a superhero. She had a power stance where her hands went to her hips, her feet sometimes together or a part, and her head was always held up high, ready to face off with whatever the Delta Quadrant threw at us.  The brief time I had previously been left in command, I had something to do. Working at the station behind the command chairs or at the Engineering station. I preferred to keep my hands busy. I’ve never sat in the command chair for a full shift. Harry often told me he got a small thrill of being in command of Voyager. He told me he felt a new wave of confidence, somewhat large and in charge, ready to take on the Delta Quadrant when he was in command of Voyager. He _ wasn’t kidding about the confidence boost, _ ’ I thought. 

I sit there, running my hands over the arms of the chair, unsure what to do with myself. I activate the center console, leaning over to check on the ship’s systems, checking on the departments. With everything reporting and functioning normal, I leaned back in the chair, activating a PADD I brought with me. I start to activate it, but I immediately think about the conversation with Kathryn. She said I have a command presence. Sitting there in my Captain’s chair, I wonder if I possessed the desire to command a starship. I loved being Chief Engineer, and prior to Voyager I had been resistant to anything Starfleet. But I settled into my role. I was inwardly proud of myself. Getting up, I step over to the workstation to start the diagnostic of the shield generator before returning to the Captain’s Chair.

With the shield generator diagnostic complete, the bridge is quiet and I have time to work on the center console and on some potential upgrades for the ship, a little thing I do in quiet moments. That was, until the ship’s comm goes off,  _ “Chakotay to Voyager, come in.”  _ Chakotay’s voice echoed through the open link.

_ ‘So much for the peace and quiet,”  _ I thought as I responded, “Calling to give me a blow by blow description of the match, Commander.”

“Seven of Nine is in the pit,” Chakotay informed me.

“What?”

“No time to explain, beam her out of there,” Chakotay gives me the order and I jump up to run over to the security/tactical station. My shift in command of the bridge just got a little more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't meant to be anything long and I'm actually not very happy with how the chapter turned out. Just a small glimpse into B'Elanna's thoughts.  
> I hope someone likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a one shot but it turned into two chapters!
> 
> Stayed Tuned....


End file.
